


Take Me

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three go into a party, but two come out.</p><p>*rimshot*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me

Ian rarely goes to parties, but when Mandy invites(begs) him to go to one with seniors, he takes her up on it. He’s not really as excited as she is when they hear there’s going to be the usual underage drinking and general tom-foolery. He could do that kind of stuff any old day, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to look cool doing it with other teens his age. In the end, it sounds like a typical high school shindig with shitty beer and even shittier drugs. Throw in some crappy music from someone’s ipod and whatever snacks are in the pantry, and people will be talking about it for months. On the night, Ian almost calls to back out last minute, content with his mountain of homework. That is..until Mandy says Mickey is coming along to do some business. Now, it’s a party worth going to.

By the time the three of them show up, the party’s in full swing. There’s already several people puking outside, a fight breaking out inside, and empty or half-full red solo-cups all over everything. Everywhere they looked there was something going on: illegal, obnoxious or just plain gross. One couple had practically taken over one couch and were now audibly having sex on it. As soon as the three walked into the kitchen, they were offered cups of some concoction in a giant tub, but they refused. Mandy took a wine-cooler and headed off in the direction of some guy who was obviously eager for her attention. Mickey handed Ian a beer and took one for himself, then nodded over to a different room. It wasn’t as crowded or noisy as the other areas of the house, but with all the haze nobody really noticed….or cared. Mickey quickly went into action, expertly chatting up potential customers and even selling on the spot. Ian watched him for a while, sipping his beer, but he was actually getting a little annoyed that Mickey wasn’t really paying attention to him. He really did seem like he was there just to con some naïve high schoolers out of a lot of money. Ian started to wonder if Mickey had decided to come before or after he found out he was going. Talk about naïve. With the other boy deep in conversation with a girl that was clearly more into him than the joint she was letting burn onto the carpet, Ian left the room in search of a place to ride the rest of the party out until it was time to leave. What he didn’t see was Mickey turn and watch him with a conflicted look on his face.

Ian had been sitting on a swinging bench in the backyard for almost two hours. After he left Mickey to his business, he grabbed another beer and a bag of pretzels and walked back through the house. The last time he saw Mandy was on his way out, but she was too busy making out against a wall with the guy from before. When he got outside there wasn’t too many people out there. It was nice enough, so Ian made his way across the lawn and sat down; satisfied with being alone and away from the party. As he finished his second beer, he started to think coming was a waste of time. He thought maybe he should just leave and text some excuse later, but he looked up and saw Mickey stumble onto the back porch. He was looking around then seemed to spot Ian, grinning way too much for a Milkovich and flailing his arm in an awkward sort of greeting. He staggered over to him, tripping a bit on an uneven patch of grass, then came to a stop right in front of him.

“W-where the hell have you been, Gallagher?” Mickey asked like he was surprised to find Ian in the same place he saw him a minute ago. He leaned in closer, but didn’t lower his voice at all. “I’ve been looking all over for you!”

Ian stared at him for a minute, then answered slowly. “I’ve been out here most of the time.” Mickey was wavering on his feet, looking back at him with wide eyes. “I didn’t think you’d notice.” He added, not hiding the annoyance in his voice.

Mickey sort of giggled, again waving his hand in the air weirdly. “I did, you fucker.” He looked down at his feet, then looked back up, biting his lip. “Why did’ja leave?” Mickey said quietly. Their eyes met for a moment. Ian shrugged and was about to say he didn’t know, but then Mickey’s eyes blew wide again and he pointed at the bench. “Oh my God, does this thing swing? I needa fucking sit down!” And so he threw himself down heavily, jostling the gently rock Ian had going, and laughed like a kid.

“Mickey, what did you drink?” Ian asked as he watched Mickey smiling at everything around him. It was sort of cute, but also a little creepy. When Mickey didn’t answer right away, Ian stopped them from moving.

“Hey c’mon, don’t stop it! I don’t know!” Mickey shouted in Ian’s face.

“Oh Jesus, Mick. I can smell the stuff from that tub on your breath, whatever it was.” Ian fanned his hand in front of his nose and leaned away slightly. Mickey scooted closer and was raising his eyebrows up and down repeatedly, and Ian couldn’t help but laugh. “How much did you have?”

“Uuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmm…mmm……..mmmmm” Mickey got distracted. “Mmmmmm…..mmmm, that’s so weird! Mmmmm!” He was touching his mouth like he’d discovered something amazing. He grabbed Ian’s hand and brought it to his lips, making the sound again. “I think they’re numb, feel them.” He rubbed Ian’s palm all over his face and giggled again.

Ian rolled his eyes, but let Mickey do it because he would never be caught dead doing something like this so public, even though they were virtually by themselves. He didn’t even bother trying to ask his question again, but wondered just exactly was in that drink that had Mickey very very drunk. He didn’t know that when he didn’t come back for a long time, Mickey felt kind of bad for ignoring him. He hadn’t meant to, but he didn’t want to blow his cover with so many people around. Sure he was trying to get some work done, but he liked Ian being there with him, even if he couldn’t acknowledge him like he wanted to. So when he left, he figured he needed something to loosen him up if he was going to make it up to him. That’s when he ended up drinking five cup-fulls of the mystery drink, and looking around for the redhead. It hadn’t taken long for Mickey to start feeling the affects, so by the time he thought to look outside, he was feeling pretty good. Now he was pulling Ian’s hand down to his chest and starting to breath hard, while he brought his hand to Ian’s leg and tentatively caressed it.

“Mickey, you’re drunk…” Ian said, although he couldn’t think why he was pointing this out. He grasped both Mickey’s hands and put them in his own lap, then got up. “You need water, man.”

“Nonono, I’m okay! Don’t go!” Mickey was still talking too loudly and wouldn’t let go of Ian’s hands, as he tried to move away. Instead, he came with him and dragged him over behind a nearby tree. He pushed him against it and started moving his hands up his shirt and all over him. He was so close and Ian could feel him leaning against him for support.

“Mickey, what the fuck are you doing?” Ian asked getting a little worried. He tried to keep Mickey’s hands at bay, but his other half wasn’t making him try too hard at it.

“You smell like prezzzels” Mickey slurred into Ian’s neck. He chuckled, sniffing the other boy’s skin exaggeratedly and occasionally letting his tongue slip out and lick. He rubbed his crotch on Ian’s leg and whined. “I’m sooooooo fuckin hard, Gallagher.”

Ian moaned slightly in his throat, feeling Mickey’s dick against him and his hands in his hair. Mickey was looking up at him and smiling dirtily, as he continued trying to touch him through his jeans. Rather than let himself be seduced, he pushed him away and held him at arms length. “Mick, wait. Listen, do you know what was in that stuff?”

“A buncha stuff, I guess. I don’t fuckin know. It tasted like Sunny D!” Mickey was laughing again, but it sounded so erotic with how horny he was. He stuck his head inside Ian’s shirt and blew on his stomach, making him squeal sort of. He found this hilarious, but it made him want him more.

“Hey, Mickey, stop. I want you to come inside and—”

Mickey groaned when Ian forced him out from under his clothes and wouldn’t let him put his hand down his pants. “I wanchu to come inside!” He giggled, then got serious and pressed himself into the other boy; lust in his eyes. He grabbed Ian’s hand and put it on his ass firmly. “Take me.” He sighed.

Ian didn’t know what to do. He was halfway hard and the look Mickey was giving him was almost unbearable. But he shook his head. “Mickey, no. I really think we should go back.” He brought his hand to cup his face, hoping that would distract him.

Mickey leaned into it and let out an exasperated noise. “C’mon, just…take me.” He moaned in his ear as he ground against him. “Take me…take me..take me” He whispered with each thrust, getting more desperate.

Ian’s breath kept getting caught in his throat, as he tried to get Mickey away long enough to not do what he was begging for. He stopped himself leaning down to swipe his tongue over his collar bone. He thought he could get away with playing along for a bit, for his own pleasure, but then Mickey was shaking against him. He’d stop pleading in his ear and had backed off in his movements. Now it was Ian’s turn to groan at the loss of contact. He looked at Mickey’s face and saw he looked a bit weird. Granted it was dark, so he felt the change in him before he could really see.

“Mickey, you alright?” Ian asked, the panic rising in his voice.

“I-I don’t…feel”

Mickey turned away fast and spewed all over the ground. He did this a few more times, his stomach trying to get out the offending mixture. Ian immediately stepped to him and put a hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles there. The force of his retching brought him to his hands and knees, until he was only heaving out air. He spit and wiped his mouth.

Ian hadn’t said anything until he was sure Mickey was done. He watched his face a moment to see if there might be a repeat performance, but things seemed to have stopped. “You good?”

Mickey nodded. He leaned back on his legs and let out a long breath. He was weak. He looked over at Ian and something got to him. Feeling his hand on his back and seeing the look of concerned relief on his face. He felt a bit embarrassed, but Ian just sat there and gave him a small smile. He cleared his throat. “I didn’t mean to make you leave…” He said quietly.

“I know.” Ian answered.

Mickey suddenly leaned his head on Ian’s shoulder. “Take me home.”

And Ian did.


End file.
